Every Other Weekend
by weepingwriter
Summary: Same time, same place every other Friday. She meets him; he takes their two beautiful daughters, Kymmy and Nikki. And every other Sunday they start all over again. Brucas. Sort of. One-Shot!


So I thought I would sit down and type up a chapter for Baby, What I Want Is You, but somehow this one-shot came along. I love this song and the music video just made me think of Brooke and Lucas or Nathan and Haley. I couldn't decide who to write it about, but since Brooke and Lucas are my one true love I made it into them. He-he. Enjoy it. –Denver

_**- - - - - - - **_

_'cause there's too many questions and years in the car  
so I don't tell him I miss him  
I don't tell her I need her  
she's(he's) over me, that's where we are  
so we're as close as we may ever be again  
every other weekend_

_**- - - - - - - **_

**Every Other Weekend**

Same time, same place every other Friday. She meets him; he takes their two beautiful daughters, Kymmy and Nikki.

"Mommy where we going?" A very excited five-year-old asked as they piled into her car, backpacks packed with clothes and some toys in them sitting right by their feet.

"Well Miss. Nicolette you are going to visit your dad." Brooke smiled looking threw the rearview mirror.

"Oh." Nikki responded.

"You'll have fun baby girl." Brooke said.

"But daddy always has that one there." Kymmy pouted.

"Kymberleigh no pouting. Your not three anymore." The mother warned before focusing her eyes back onto the road ahead of them on their way to the park parking lot.

"But I don't like that girl and her." Kymmy pouted.

"Kymmy I know that, trust me I do, but there is nothing I can do to change that. It's his choice to bring that girl and her daughter around." Brooke faked a smile.

It's been going on like this for about six months now. They would both drive to the Neighborhood Park in the town over, which was equal distance between the two. At five thirty they would exchange the girls, Brooke would hand them off to Lucas. It hurt, it hurt real badly. Nothing would ever change that pain.

"Mommy why don't you ever hang out with us when we are with Daddy anymore?" Nikki wondered.

Both girls really didn't know what happened between her parents and that one, as they deemed Peyton, and Brooke made sure they would never find out. Something about telling them that story seamed wrong.

"_Luke?" Brooke screamed walking into their nice house they bought about a month ago. "Lucas? Broody?" _

"_Mommy?" Kymmy asked. _

"_Yeah Kyms?" _

"_What's that noise?" The little girl asked. After listening closely Brooke finally heard the noise that was coming from up the stairs. _

"_I don't hear anything." Nikki pouted. _

"_Nikki, Kymmy go into the family room and watch some television for me, for a little bit, okay?"_

"_Okay momma." Nikki smiled running down the front hall to the back of the house with Kymmy following her._

"_Broody boy?" Brooke screamed walking up the stairs, his car was here so he must be somewhere. "Lucas, Luke?" Brooke screamed some more walking into their bedroom. A picture that no one should ever see. _

"_Brooke." Lucas said removing his lips from his mistresses'. _

"_Oh crap." Peyton said wrapping the sheet around her. _

"_Oh god." Brooke cried running out of the room and down the stairs. "Kymmy, Nikki go get in the car for mommy please." _

"_Whys?" _

"_Nicollete not now." Brooke begged. "Just go girls, for me." _

"_Fine." Kymmy pouted running into the garage. _

"_Brooke wait up!" Lucas yelled running down the stairs. _

"_How long? How fucking long were you and that slut been sneaking behind my back?" Brooke cried. _

"_About a year." _

"_Lucas I want you gone. Out of here by the time I get back in two hours or so help me god I will stab you in your sleep." Brooke continued to cry. "And as for you bitch you are dead to me." _

The image of them, on her bed she shared with him for ten years, their bed. Its something that still haunts her to this day.

"Mommy look it's daddy." Nikki smiled waving to Lucas and stopping when she saw 'her' with them.

"I see him Baby Girl." Brooke said faking a smile on her once bubbly face.

"Why she here daddy?" Nikki cried as they climbed out of the car.

"Nice to see you too Baby Girl." Lucas smiled lifting Nikki into his arms.

"Well it's not nice to see her." Nikki pouted.

"Nicollete Amelia Scott." Lucas said. "Be nice."

"I am, only to the people I like though, and she isn't one of them." Nikki smirked.

"Nicollete I told you to be nice on the way here." Brooke warned.

"I don't like her mommy; don't make me go with the witch." Nikki cried jumping into Brooke's arms.

"Come on girls." Lucas said. He took every second he got with his daughters; it was the best time ever when they are with him and without them he missed them like crazy.

"No!" Kymmy cried holding on to Brooke's leg.

"Kymberleigh come on." Lucas said.

"Go Kymmy."

"I don't want to mommy. They in there." Kymmy continued to cry.

"See Luke, see what you not only did to me but what you also did to them." Brooke stated.

"Brooke don't start."

"Daddy why they here?"

"Nikki, Peyton and Jenni wanted to come to our movie night."

"But it's Kymmy, Nikki, Daddy movie night." Kymmy cried. "Not them."

"Kymmy." Lucas sadly said.

"Girls I have to go." Brooke smiled kissing and hugging both girls.

"Mommy!" Her two daughters cried as Lucas pulled them off of her.

"Girls come on get into the car." Lucas said placing Kymberleigh in before placing Nikki. "Nikki stop with the tears, you too Kymberleigh."

"Mommy!" The girls continued to cry.

This broke Brooke's heart every time they did this. She couldn't stand there anymore. It kills her inside.

"Bye girls."

"Mommy save us." Kymmy cried.

"Bye Brooke. Meet you back here same time Sunday." Lucas smiled before climbing into his car.

"Bye." Brooke said waving as she saw the car disappearing in the horizon.

This was her life now. Every other weekend standing in the parking lot switching kids. Missing the one boy that made her whole, the one she still loved, but had to let him go.


End file.
